Liechtenstein meets
by LittleLovely-chan
Summary: Liechtenstein wants to see the world by meeting other countries, so she goes on a journey to Asia and searches for her first new County.


Liechtenstein Meets…

Chapter 1: The Great Wall

She sat upon a hill, gazing upon the beautiful Swiss Alps of her big brother's country pondering certain aspects of her life.

"I love my big brother with all my heart, but I need to get out and see the world! I must meet other Countries…"

Liechtenstein snuck back into her big brother's house to retrieve a few things, she didn't think he'd mind that much all she was going to do was visit some of the other countries. It was her decision to start with the countries of Asia and work her way back to her big brother's place every day so she could meet a new country.

It seemed like she was wandering forever in search of one of the Asian countries, until she came upon this one giant wall.

She looked up in awe "This architecture looks Asian…!" she smiled faintly "Finally I have reached one of the Asian countries!"

She walked the side of the wall for about an hour looking for whichever Country resided in the area. For Liechtenstein wasn't educated in the geography of the Eastern Lands.

She looked up into the glaring sun to examine the top of the huge wall and saw a person waiting at the top. She could only see a dark silhouette of a person.

The figure spoke down to her with an unfamiliar accent.

"You a western nation? You do not look familiar," the outline suddenly jumped down off the wall doing several backflips in the air and landed in front of the little figure of Liechtenstein "Ni-hao my name is China, Welcome stranger!"

Liechtenstein looked at China with a blank face examining him from head to toe. He was taller than her, but he had a feminine figure. His hair was long and dark, his eyes were brown, and he had pale skin but not as pale as she was.

She gave him a small grin "How do you do, my name is Liechtenstein a small European nation often I am mistaken for a boy because of my hair and I love to sew."

China looked at Liechtenstein with his squinted eyes "You do not look like boy to me; in fact you look like very pretty girl that is a nice ribbon you are wearing as well."

Liechtenstein's face went red like a Tomato from Spain as she touched the ribbon in her hair, "My big brother gave it to me after I cut my hair so people could tell I was a girl."

China nodded folding his arms into his sleeves "So why you come to Asia-aru?"

"I needed to see the world beyond my own perspective, meet new people, and make connections." She looked up at China "Could you show me a bit of your culture so I can further understand Eastern nations?"

"Of course-aru!" he took her by the hand. He showed her around Chinatown, they went to small grocery store first.

Liechtenstein picked a small pink box from the top shelf it had a cat character on it and a title written in red Chinese characters. She turned to China who was watching her carefully "What does this say?" she asked

He gently took the box and giggled "You picked up a box of Hello Kitty Pocky sticks, they are delicious biscuits," He opened the box and took one out "Here close your eyes."

Liechtenstein did as she was asked and shut her eyes really tight.

"Now open your mouth and take a bite."

She opened her mouth feeling ridiculous and munched down fearing she was going to bite her tongue instead. Until she could taste something crunchy and strawberry flavored tantalize her taste buds.

"SO YUMMY!" she burst out not realizing she was being so loud, it was very unlike her. "I'm very sorry…"

"No really it is no problem at all; it is good to see you enjoying yourself," he laughed jovially for the longest time.

It was about three hours after that that Liechtenstein said her goodbye to her new friend China to return home before Switzerland noticed her absence. As she was leaving she gave China a hug and a small peck on the cheek as thanks for being so kind to her. China blushed just as Liechtenstein had earlier that day.

She turned from and faced the setting sun yelling "Goodbye!" as she headed back to her big brothers house just in time for dinner around 5:34.

Switzerland watched as Liechtenstein entered the dining hall with a worried face on. "Where were you today?!" he said with pure concern in his voice.

She was so surprised that she didn't know what to say, she didn't think he'd even notice she was gone. Her heart stopped, she didn't know quite what to see, and she would never lie to her dearest brother.

"Just out." Was all she could manage to come up with. Technically it wasn't a lie; she was 'out' most of the day. She looked away trying not to make any sort of eye contact with him.

All of the sudden Lichtenstein felt a warm embrace. A familiar scent overwhelmed her it smelled of fondue and rösti. She blushed as her face was pushed further into Switzerland's jacket.

"It is fine I just…" his face got increasingly redder "I…"

Her heart pounded so fast that she could almost see it popping out of her chest. What was he trying to say? Was he admitting feelings towards Liechtenstein?!


End file.
